The Charm of Avalon
by Isis Malfoy
Summary: is an amulet that Voldemort will do anything to get his hands on and its in the hands of two girls with ideas far removed from their families. What will the Dark Lord do to get his hands on the Charm of Avalon, and who will stop him?
1. Prologue

The Charm Of Avalon

By: Isis Malfoy and GaineeWop

Summery: There is an amulet that Voldemort will do anything to get his hands on and its in the hands of two girls with ideas far removed from their families. What will the Dark Lord do to get his hands on the Charm of Avalon, and who will stop him?

Pairings: SS/OC and BW/OC with hints of AD/MM for my friends in the illustrious AD/MM yahoo group

Rating: PG-13 at the moment I will not if it changes

A/N: Well guys I'm back. And it fairly full force. Gaineewop has been a friend of mine for years, but this is our first published collaboration, so I hope you guys like what we put together. I'm gonna try to actually be punctual with updates, and I think she's make sure I am. As always if you read, REVIEW. And love to everyone who reads. 

Prologue

            Since before Merlin there have been traditions and laws governing the lives of witches and wizards. Despite the new democratic governments, some customs are too imbedded to be forgotten. As such, in most purebred families, feudal tradition still holds great sway. 

            In times of Knights and Kings, before wizards hid themselves from the non magic folk of the world, sons became apprentices and daughters became wives. At the age of eleven boys were sent out from their noble houses to the houses of other nobles to learn the necessary magicks they would need and to be placed according to their proficiency, at the age of fifteen, with a master to train them in spells, potions, herbology, knightly studies, or creature husbandry. Young ladies of eleven were also sent for four years of basic magickal learning, but rather than be placed with a master at fifteen, they were sent back home to prepare for the inevitable day when they would become some man's wife. 

            At seventeen all youths were taken to the court of the King or Lord. There the boys were given their final tests and pronounced Masters of their craft, if they passed. The girls were given by their fathers to the King that he may make the match and hand them off to marriage as he should choose. 

            Once married a wife became her husband's-she was both his property and his responsibility. His orders to her were law and should he punish her, the law was on his side. There were men who were lenient of course, and marriages sometimes made from love if the King was kind; but it was not something that one would bet upon. 

            Over time the feudal system gave way to equality and democracy, but within the old families, the traditions and customs were still held to. And so, when they pledged their allegiance to the new "lord" the customs were brought back as well; and it is in that sorry web that our tale begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

            Dauphina Paige Lestrange, daughter of Malvolius Lestrange, niece of the very famous Bellatrix and her husband, tossed her raven hair back over her shoulder and smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle out of her lavender robes. "I can't believe he's doing this to us." She spoke softly as the carriage hit another bump in the road.

            Her companion and sister, Pagan Alexis, raised a scared auburn eyebrow at the comment, and stared disbelieving into the chocolate eyes that matched her own, but for the dancing sparkle that never seemed to extinguish in Dauphina's. "Can't you? He's never made secret of the fact that the Dark Lord would plan our marriages, and mother did warn us."

            Dauphina didn't answer, instead she lowered her gaze to the lap of her renaissance style gown and pulled out the charm she wore around her neck. The beautiful stone in a cage of silver was one half of an ancient heirloom of their mother's. One half sat around her neck and the second half around Pagan's. It had been the last gift they'd received from her before she'd died. Her delicate fingers twisted the caged stone and caught in the copper chain as she struggled to keep her fear and sorrow hidden. Finally assured that nothing she didn't want to discuss was showing, she turned her gaze back to her sister. "And of all the insults, Peg, to marry us off to two school boys. They're eight years our junior?! What _will_ the neighbors think?" She put a hand to her chest, acting scandalized, a giggle bubbling just below the surface. 

            Pagan frowned. "I should think you wouldn't take you're impending marriage to young Master Nott so lightly, Fina-after all, that boy will be in charge of your welfare soon enough." The lights of Hogwarts, a sight the two women hadn't seen in six years came quickly into view. "And it may be time to hold your tongue, we're almost there."

            She let the curtain fall back over the window and twisted her red hair into a simple bun at the nape of her neck. Dauphina pulled her hair back as well, the already curled ringlets falling down her neck from the bottom of the complicated half knot she quickly pinned up. 

            The carriage halted and the door swung open. Pagan looked around for a footman. She wasn't prone to accepting or expecting help in getting down from a carriage, but as she'd been forced under her father's orders into a rather long and full skirted cerulean robe, she had no choice, it was either accept the help or trip and fall in dirt. There was no footman in sight. "Peg?" Came the halting voice of her sister from in the carriage. 

            "It appears our bridegrooms are a bit derelict in their duties. I don't have a damn clue as to how we're getting down." Pagan hissed, craning her neck farther to try and see someone.

            "Your bridegrooms are at dinner, and we don't employ footmen at Hogwarts." Came the silky reply from the shadows in directly in front of the door, the one place she hadn't looked. 

            "Professor Snape?!" Both girls squeaked a bit as he came into view. 

            "Ms. Lestrange." He greeted them coldly. He held out a hand to Pagan. She narrowed her eyes but placed her hand in his. Using him to support her weight on the little step, she hitched up the full skirt and jumped down as quickly as she could. "The headmaster asked me to come and escort you to his office. He'd like to speak with you before you are settled in guest quarters and introduced to your future husbands." 

            As Pagan cleared the carriage Dauphina slid toward the door. She placed her hand in Snape's and felt a little flutter in her chest and a bit of heat on her cheeks. Something strange sparked in his eyes as well. "Jolly good to see you old fellow." She greeted him cheerily. "Still trying to make the students think you're a vampire I see." Dauphina placed a slippered foot on the thin step and began to step down with the other one when her foot slipped. Acting quickly Severus placed his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as he lowered her to the floor. 

            "Well, that will teach me to try and hold a conversation while I climb down from a carriage." She laughed as she pulled herself out of his arms. "Thank you for catching me."

            "I don't recall having much of a choice." He muttered, but Dauphina simply flashed him another grin and swept up the steps, passing Pagan and entering the castle. 

            Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, one of few Slytherin boys Draco felt was close enough to his intelligence and status to enjoy true company with the Malfoy heir, stood in the anteroom off the Great Hall, spying on their brides to be. The first girl to come in had to be Dauphina, Draco decided. His father had mentioned that she was the oldest and more lady like. This woman certainly held herself like  his mother. She was shorter than him, about 5'5", delicate though curvaceous. Her face was rather angular giving it almost a severe look, although as she smiled he decided that she was certainly pretty. He caught Nott's eye and gave the other boy a nod of approval.

            The next person in had to be his soon to be wife, Draco figured. He took a good hard look at her. His father had told him that Pagan Lestrange had a bit of a temper. It appeared to him that she did indeed, and she was anywhere near as ladylike as her sister. For a brief moment Draco considered getting Nott to switch wives with him, after all the next Lady Malfoy had to be of a particular type. But then he remembered the look of pride on his father's face when he'd told the older man that he would break her into the perfect mold, no matter how stubborn. Pagan was pretty as well, but in an altogether different way from her sister. She was shorter, and more round, not fat, Draco decided, just a softer shape. Her hair was red, dark red, but still red enough to be Weasley hair,  her eyes were dark, and she appeared to have freckles. The only real flaw that he saw was the slightly obnoxious scar marring her left eyebrow. Still, a bit of glamour and all. 

            Dauphina was trilling about how little the castle had changed and how much she loved being home, acting as flighty as she ever had. Pagan had to fight not to roll her eyes as she joined her. "Quit cooing at the suits of armor." She hissed. 

            "But I'm just soooo happy being here Peg. Oooh, look, its Pretty Philandia!" She pointed to one of the pictures at the base of the stair. Lacing her sister's arms through hers she turned the her towards the picture. "The little whelps are watching us from the anteroom." 

            "Well, that's all well and good Fina, and you just go one acting like a flake, but I'm not going to." Pagan disengaged her arm and turned just in time to see Snape approach them. 

            "The headmaster's office Ms. Lestrange." He reminded them silkily before following them towards it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Albus Dumbledore stood in his office, pacing as he awaited the arrival of the Lestrange Twins. He knew they were none to happy about their impending marriages and although he tried to care for the many students under his guidance equally, he had to admit that Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott were not among his favorite people. When the young women had first come to Hogwarts thirteen years ago, Albus had been surprised to find they did not take after their untrustworthy father. Instead, the girls were more like their mother. Open minded and kind. He was not surprised, however, when the wise Sorting Hat placed them in the house of Slytherin. 

            In the years they had spent in the aged school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Pagan and Dauphina drifted apart from their housemates, preferring the company of those within the houses of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Albus knew they would never fully accept their father's ways and that thought made him proud. It was common knowledge that few evil witches or wizards came from any house other than Slytherin. He was delighted when he heard of the girls' pursuits of good magic and spell casting. He was also aware that this thoroughly distressed their father.

            He stopped pacing as a firm knock sounded on the door. "Enter." He called loudly enough to be heard through the thick door. Professor Snape, in all his brooding darkness entered followed by the Lestrange twins. As usual, the girls wore dresses of the exact same Gothic style in their favorite colors; Dauphina in the very color of fresh English lavender and Pagan in the deepest cerulean blue. Both girls bowed slightly to him and Albus felt another pang of guilt.

            These two young women had so much magical potential, so much fire and life that shackling them to brutes such as Draco and Theodore would surely break that spirit he had come to know so well.

            His voice was steady as he addressed them, he did not want to make things harder than they already were.

            "Please, do not bow before me. I am not your father or your husbands. I am simply your friend." He told them.

            Pagan gave him a sarcastic smile. "What would our father think if we did not bow to our betters?" She spat. Albus chuckled inwardly. Draco was going to have a tough time with her.

            Dauphina moved to her mentor silently, and embraced him as she had the last time they'd seen one another. Dumbledore gratefully returned the affectionate embrace before she pulled away.

            "It is truly wonderful to see you both again. The walls of Hogwarts have missed your clever antics." Albus told them in his ancient voice.

            Pagan laughed heartily, but Dauphina simply smiled softly. Snape mumbled from behind them. "No two girls have ever given me so much trouble."

            Dauphina turned to him, a bright smile on her lovely face. "Oh come now, Severus, you know your life is without joy in our absence."

            The man grunted and turned away. Albus addressed them again.

"I have had your quarters in the guest wing readied for your arrival. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott will meet you there. I am sure you will have many things to talk about. Feel free to go anywhere in the castle. I am sure there are some new volumes in the library, Pagan." Pagan smiled, pleased he remembered her favorite pastime. 

            "Professor Snape, would you escort these visions of loveliness to their quarters?" Albus questioned. Snape nodded mutely, opening the door for the girls.

            Dauphina bowed again, this time with a wide grin. "Thank you, wise wizard. Your kindness and wisdom is not found often in this world." He chuckled and she winked. Pagan, as usual, rolled her eyes before bidding their mentor farewell.

            With Snape leading the way, they clasped hands, both trying to find the strength to face their dreary fate.

            Draco Malfoy stood with a bored expression on his face beside his friend, Theodore Nott. The two boys had been waiting for nearly a quarter of an hour for their brides. Theodore was mentally reviewing the formal address he'd written for his first meeting with lovely Dauphina. Draco simply wanted to get it over with so he could start enjoying a few of the "perks" of the married man.

            When the women arrived, Draco gave Pagan what he thought was a withering look. "It's about bloody time."

            Pagan, whom had actually decided to be nice to the boy, was sent into instant fury. As she opened her mouth to fire back a comment sure to be filled with levels of profanity young Draco had never heard, Dauphina clamped her hand over her little sister's mouth and smiled.

            "We're sorry we are so late, my lords. Professor Dumbledore wanted to see us."

            Draco smoldered, his face twisted into an evil grin. "Well then, I am surprised you are even here at all. That old hack can't move much faster than a drowsy turtle."

            Pagan's eyes flashed and even the nearly unflappable Dauphina's smile wavered. She did not remove her hand from Pagan's mouth.

            Draco moved closer to Pagan, sizing her up and reminding Dauphina of a customer in a butcher shop. "You would do well to learn proper manners. I will be your husband and you will do my bidding. Whether you like it or not." He paused, his voice dropping to a sinister whisper. "My father has already taught me the proper measures for breaking a woman into a saddle, do not test me, woman."

            Pagan's eyes flashed again, she removed Dauphina's hand from her mouth and dropped her voice to an equally dangerous tone.

            "Touch me and I will remove your only claim to manhood." She spat.

Snape caught Draco's attention and gave him a pointed look. Although the boy's eyes were on fire with anger, he backed down, waiting until his professor left to continue his conversation.

            Dauphina bowed to Theodore. He bowed in response. "Welcome, Dauphina Lestrange. I am sure we will have no trouble getting on. Your manners are much better than your sister's."

            Dauphina feigned a look of distress. "I do not know how I will keep her under control and be a wife at the same time, you may have to grant me a bit of lenience."

            Theodore smiled. "We will see, my lady."

Snape, bored with the scene exited quietly. As he walked back to his own chambers, he wondered why the thought of Dauphina marrying Mr. Nott bothered him so. He wondered why the young woman haunted his mind. He wondered why he gave a damn. He wondered.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks everyone who has reviewed! To answer a question posed in the reviews, Dauphina and Pagan are twins, Dauphina was born first, thus making her technically older, and since she's more mature it tends to show. Here's chapter three, the appearance of the bad guy, and the real plot. Enjoy! And keep reviewing

Chapter 3

            Draco Malfoy was having a bad week. His soon to be wife was driving him insane and he was taking everyone in his path with him. She refused to listen to any of his orders and when he moved to make her follow them, she would whip out her wand and make him wish he were dead.

            Now, he had been sent a message to get Theodore and meet his master in the Forbidden Forest. He knew Theodore was having little trouble with Dauphina, the woman being a true lady. He only wished her sister would follow suit. No such luck.

            He found Theodore in the Slytherin Common Room and whisked him away. He quietly explained that the Master wanted to see them and both boys stole away into the dark and deadly wood. 

            They found Voldemort at the same clearing where they always met, the man waiting patiently. It had only been a year or so that the boys had been working for the wizard, a year in which they had gained a good deal of personal power. Draco knew his father had asked the Voldemort take him on as a student, and he was proud that his father believed in him.

            "Were you followed?" Voldemort rasped.

Draco shook his head. "No, Master."

            Voldemort moved closer to them, his voice dropping an octave. "I need you to find something. A blue stone with a silver marking; it is in the possession of the Lestrange sisters." He told the boys.

            "What kind of stone?" Draco questioned.

"That is none of your concern!" Voldemort replied, his tone making Draco shiver slightly. The blond boy lowered his head.

            "The girls will not just give it up, search their rooms when they are out. When you find it, send me an owl and I will come to you. This is very important. Fail me and you will not live long enough to regret it." Voldemort continued. Draco and Theodore nodded dumbly. Voldemort nodded behind them. "Go." He ordered.

            The boys moved from the wood in silence, searching for any sign that they were being followed.

            They did not see the dark figure that stood in the shadows of the looming castle, watching them with eyes filled with fury.

            Dauphina moved silently in the dimly lit halls of the school where she'd spent so many years. In all her life, the seven years at Hogwarts had been the happiest. She reminisced as she walked, her heeled shoes tapping the aging stones, her eyes gazing at the grand paintings on the walls. Pagan was in the library, feeding her never-ending lust for knowledge of any kind. She was due to meet her little sister in an hour, so she did what she loved best; walking the halls of Hogwarts in solitude.

            Pagan was tired of reading, her eyes becoming pained; a headache forming in her temples. Reluctantly, she placed a marker in the book she'd been reading and moved to exit the library. As she turned a corner, she literally ran into Hermione Granger. The younger woman gave Pagan an exasperated look. Pagan raised her scarred eyebrow.

            "It's customary to say 'Excuse me' or 'I'm sorry' when you blunder into someone." Hermione said, her voice oozing with barely concealed malice.

            Pagan stared at her. "It's customary to respect one's elder, child." Pagan retorted.

            Hermione's eyes flashed. "Manners are another compliment of a lady."

"Whoever said I was a lady?" Pagan shot back.

            Hermione snorted and turned on her heel, exiting the library with undisguised disgust.

            Pagan smoothed her blue gown and began to walk away, but she tripped on the hem of the full skirt. "Blast these skirts! Only an idiot would wear such a wretched thing!" She cursed under her breath and made her way to her room. When she flung the door open, she gasped and yelled for someone, anyone.

            Her room had been ransacked.

            Dauphina turned into an especially dim hallway, pausing at the turn. Something was wrong. The hall looked as it normally did, she'd walked it countless times before, but something was amiss this time. Shrugging off her chills, she continued to walk, this time at a slow, cautious pace. She pulled her ebony wand from her robes, her eyes darting about, inspecting each shadow.

            She screamed when two young men leaped at her from the shadows.

            Pagan ranted in her room, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all standing in various areas, trying to deduce what had happened or what the burglars had been after. Snape was unusually tight lipped, seldom speaking unless asked a question. Dumbledore secretly felt the man knew something and was deliberately hiding the information.

            "Why would someone ransack my room?" Pagan shouted, fussing over her skirts. "This is an outrage, I demand the villains be found and punished."

            Dumbledore placed a calming hand on her shoulder as she visibly shook with barely restrained fury.

            "We will get to the bottom of this, Pagan. Have patience." He told her. Pagan closed her mouth toying with the strange blue amulet around her neck. Snape stared at the object, knowing now what Voldemort had wanted the boys to find when he'd summoned them to the Forbidden Forest a few nights before. How he was going to tell Albus was another matter.

            Suddenly, Pagan became still, her face contorted with fear. "Dauphina!" She cried, hauling her skirt above her knees and running from the room. Snape was after her in an instant, the elder professors struggling to catch up.

            When the three teachers finally caught up to Pagan, she was cradling a visibly frightened Dauphina in her arms. Upon noticing the approaching trio of magical people, Dauphina pushed away from her sister, trying to keep the ripped bodice of her dress from falling. 

            Snape stared in shock. The woman appeared to have been attacked, her clothes mussed and torn, her long raven hair falling from its usual twist, and her neck and shoulders were covered with angry red scratches. As if someone had tried to strangle her, or worse.

            "What happened, child?" Minerva McGonagall gasped, coming over to assist in any way she could.

            Dauphina shrugged her off, standing with as much dignity as she could muster, shoving her emotions and fright aside. She met Snape's eyes, the fury and concern surprised her, but she did not comment.

            "It was Draco and Teddy. They came out of the shadows. They tried to take my amulet. I…I couldn't raise my wand in time." She explained softly.

            Pagan gave Dumbledore a quizzical look. "Her amulet?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know, Pagan. But it could be that whoever ransacked your room was looking for it."

            "But why? It's just a small magic charm our mother gave us." Pagan replied, her brow furrowed in confusion.

            "I will get to the bottom of this, girls. You will rest in the Gryffindor house for tonight." Dumbledore replied. He looked to Snape. "I suggest you find Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott and confine them until this is straightened out. Minerva, will you see to it that the girls get settled?"

            Minerva and Snape nodded. Dumbledore walked away, his mind racing, trying to find a connection to Draco, Theodore and the amulets.

            Dauphina awoke screaming for Pagan. Her dream still lingering in her semi-conscious state; her face and body covered in sweat as she called for Pagan again. Draco and Theodore had attacked her again, this time taking it to another level, stripping her dress from her body as she fell to the cold stone floor. She was shaking when Pagan reached her. Dauphina wrapped her arms around her little sister, hugging her tightly. Pagan whispered softly, rocking her sister in her arms, mentally cursing herself for leaving her alone.

            "Fina, it's ok. I'm here, no one is going to hurt you." Pagan cooed softly. She stroked her sister's long hair, comforting her as much as possible.

            Dauphina was still only partially awake. She listened to the soothing tone of her sister's voice, lulling her back into the sleep she desperately wanted to escape. But as she drifted back into the realm of dreams, she was greeted not by the sinister faces of Malfoy and Nott, but by the comforting embrace of a man dressed in black.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Gaineewop and I are having so much fun with this story and we love sharing it with you. Here's chapter four. Remember, if you read, please take a moment and tell us what you think. Compliments and Constructive Critizism are welcome. Please don't flame, give us comments we can work with and we'll be grateful and nice. 

REVIEW!!!! We love you all-Isis

Chapter 4

            Dumbledore sat in his office, deep in thought when his early morning visitor arrived. Snape entered without knocking and came to stand in front of the grand desk, hands clasped behind his back, waiting to be noticed. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." The older wizard finally addressed him, looking at a spot on the wall some feet to his right. There was another moment of silence and then the headmaster smiled and turned his gaze to his guest. "Sherbert Lemon Severus?"

            "No…thank you." 

            "Very well then. What do you know about the Lestrange sisters' charms?"

            "Not very much Headmaster." Came the quiet admission. "Malfoy and Nott have said nothing and are pleading innocent, of course. But I do know that the other night they met the Dark Lord in the Forest, just beyond the boundaries of the school and he ordered them to take the charms."

            For a bit, Dumbledore didn't respond and Snape briefly wondered if he should repeat himself, even though he was certain that Albus had heard. "Well that won't do." He heard the headmaster mutter. 

            Before Severus could ask what wouldn't do, a door opened somewhere to the right and Minerva McGonagall appeared in the doorway smiling tiredly, but dressed for teaching. "Good morning Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore." She greeted them as she tried to stifle one last yawn.

            "Good morning my dear." Dumbledore positively beamed at her entrance and floated a cup of strong tea over to her hands. She sent him a grateful smile as she curled into one of the chairs and took a sip. "It seems Voldemort is after those little trinkets of Dauphina and Pagan's. We were discussing how to keep them safe."

            Minerva nodded and turned to Snape. "How far has the discussion come?"

            A thin black brow raised in response. "He's had the conversation only with himself so far."

            McGonagall nodded. "Albus, what do you plan to do? Hide them in the castle?"

            Dumbledore shook his head. "They'd have to be confined to the rooms we hid them in so the wouldn't be spotted. Can you honestly see Pagan staying confined anywhere. Dauphina maybe…." He trailed off, a strange sparkle coming into his gaze. "Now there's an idea."

            In Gryffindor tower the rooms reserved for the head girl had been empty and so that was where Dauphina and Pagan had slept. Now however, Pagan was long since left, and Dauphina finally rolled out of bed. Her night had been riddled with nightmares and only one good dream that she couldn't quite remember. But not wanting Pagan to know and certainly not wanting to talk about it, she had waited for her sister to leave the room before arising. If she planned her day right, she knew, she could avoid all awkward questions until at least late in the evening. 

            The mirror gave her a good hard look at her haunted face. Her skin had paled even more, making her dark eyes stand out far too much and highlighting the purple that was beginning to appear beneath them. With a muttered sigh, Dauphina waved her wand and placed a simple concealment spell on her face. Her eyes looked rested, her cheeks rosy and there were no signs of sleep depravation anywhere. 

            She was finishing her morning routine and was about to leave the room when the door flung open and Pagan reentered with Dumbledore and Snape. "Fina, are you up?" 

            "Yes of course." With a swish of her pink skirts, Dauphina came to stand in front of them. "I'm not quite that much of a lay about."

            The two girls banter continued, but it seemed far away as the Potions Master watched them. Pagan was neat and prim already in an emerald gown, having been at the library for hours already, suddenly on a quest to find out about her necklace. On the other hand, they had clearly interrupted Dauphina's dressing time. While she looked refreshed from her night of sleep and her gown was on and done up, she clearly hadn't had any time to make herself pretty and her black hair was falling in wild curls about her-not yet pulled up. The picture was enchanting and for a moment Snape expected to see glittering fairy wings peek out from her back and to hear her declare herself Titania, queen of the fairies. 

            With a disgusted sneer he pulled himself out of his unexpected daydream and turned back to the conversation. Dumbledore was explaining the plan to the girls. Pagan and Dauphina would leave with Snape this morning, and go to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters in London. Pagan was to stay there until further notice. Then Dauphina and Snape would return to Hogwarts after the students had gone to bed and she would be relocated to one of the rarely used chambers in the dungeons, where she would remain. The house elves would bring her food, and of course, they would all (Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape) stop by as often as they could to help keep her entertained. 

            The girls agreed to the proposal, although a bit reluctantly, and within the hour they had set out for London.

            The headquarters was a house in a quiet unsuspecting neighborhood, where, Pagan had no doubt, no one had ever realized they'd lived near a wizard family for centuries. But they had. 12 Grimmauld Place had stood for years, once the home of the Noble line of Black, which the whispers said had ended last year with Sirius's death at the hands of her Aunt Bellatrix. 

            They rang the bell and waited for an answer; they received it moments later in the form of shrieking. A voice came from inside the house, shouting as well and then all went quiet and the door was opened by the most handsome man Pagan had ever seen. He smiled a bit at the two girls, and nodded coolly to Snape. Then his gaze turned back to Pagan. 

            Pagan knew who he was after only a moments glance. Hair that red, and she'd never met him before, she knew he was a Weasley. Which one, on the other hand, she didn't know. But he was very attractive. His dark red hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his nicely toned, nicely tanned body was encased in black. Black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. The rakish grin he gave her nearly sent her quivering. 

            "Weasley, are you going to let us in? Or are you and Ms. Lestrange going to stand her making googly eyes at each other all damn day?"

            Bill Weasley sent an exaggerated grin to his former professor. "Not at all _Severus_. Come right on in." He stepped to the side and bowed at the waist as first Dauphina, the Pagan entered and then he nearly shut the door in Snape's face. "Welcome fine ladies to the Headquarters for the order of the Phoenix, otherwise known as the bachelor pad. I am Bill Weasley and at present your only host."

            "It's a pleasure." Pagan told him breathlessly. She cleared her throat to try and put some power back into her voice. Her sister caught her eye and smirked knowingly. "I am Pagan, and this is my sister Dauphina." Dauphina dropped into deep curtsy, determined to get her sisters goat. Her efforts were rewarded. The curtsy showed off a scandalous bit of her ample chest and the tips of Bill's ears turned beet red. Both of her companions scowled at her.

            "Um…yeah….uh…hi." He finally managed to stutter. 

            A slight noise only heard because of the silence that had descended in the foyer caused everyone to turn their gaze to Dauphina. She bit her lip to hold back a giggle. "Oops. I guess that means I shouldn't have skipped breakfast." She placed a delicate hand on her stomach. "I'll go make lunch." She grabbed Snape's sleeve and pulled her along with her toward the kitchen, announcing that he would help. He protested but she still managed to drag him away through one of the doors and throw a wink over her shoulder to Pagan. 

            After they'd left Pagan and Bill turned back from the doorway to each other and blushed. "Um.. Can you show me where I'll be sleeping, I'd really like to get out of this gown." Bill raised his eyebrows in amusement and she blushed even harder. "Into pants. I'd like to change out of my robes into pants." She corrected herself quickly.

            "Sure, follow me." The walked up the stairs together and Bill turned to walk backwards so they could talk. "So, have you even been in Muggle London for any length of time?"

            "No, my father isn't fond of the city; or anything muggle."

            "Ah right." He spoke, feeling stupid. Her voice had gone chilly when she spoke of her father, and now he was beating himself up for mentioning it. "Well, then you should be able to see London properly. I offer myself as tour guide extraordinaire." He told her with another bow. He remained bent at the waist, but lifted his head. "For a price of course." 

            "What price?" Pagan had paused in the doorway of the room he'd indicated to ask. 

            Bill's ears turned bright red again. "Dinner? With me? Tonight?"

            "Okay." Pagan agreed softly. "Until Later then." She slipped behind the door and shut it, not catching the goofy grin that had spread over his face. 

            Bill practically floated back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Dauphina was making sandwiches. "The other members of the order won't be back until morning." Bill informed Snape. "And as of two minutes ago, I have a date and will not be here tonight. You and Ms. Dauphina are welcome to enjoy the hospitality of the late Mrs. Black until whenever you go back, but I thought you should know."

            "I don't like being in this house any more than necessary." The older man informed him coldly. "We'll stay long enough for Pagan to get settled and the two of them to say their goodbyes. Then we'll leave and find something to do until we can go home."

            "You two could talk to me rather than about me." Dauphina scolded them as she set a plate by each and went back to get her plate and Pagan's. "Besides, we can't be seen in Diagon Alley so what will we do."

            Severus was about to retort, but thought the better of it when he realized that she was right. "I'll think of something." He muttered darkly. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all our reviewers! Here's the next chapter. Courtship begins, smoothly for Bill and Pagan, but with Severus Snape can anything ever be easy? Remember to please review when you read!

Chapter 5

Dauphina and Snape stepped from the rather plush carriage that had stopped outside the aging theater. Snape held his arm to the young woman, who still wore her Gothic style robes dyed the very color of a maiden's blushing cheek. She accepted the help and waited as Severus spoke to the driver. He gave her a strange look when she looped her arm with his, in the traditional manner of a true archaic lady.

            They moved to the box office where Snape purchased two tickets to the well-known play. With the Black home soon to be empty and the looming fact that being seen on Diagon Alley could prove disastrous, the two had decided to see Dauphina's favorite play; Macbeth.

            Although he was no fan of theater, he agreed to take his lovely charge to the performance out of sheer desperation. For some strange reason, the thought of her sister and young Mr. Weasley going out made her giddy. She'd been trying her damnedest to get the brooding man to blush all day long and it was starting to wear him down.

            Once they were led to their seats and given programs, Dauphina turned to her black clothed companion. Somewhere deep inside, Snape flinched. It had been an hour since her last "comment" so he was sure this one was going to hurt.

            "So, Severus? How long has it been since you've had a real date?" She asked, her face a mask of innocence. Surprised, he replied coolly, "I do not believe that is any of your concern, Ms. Lestrange."

            He was busy watching the stage, so he missed the mischievous flash in the young woman's eyes. She waited until he'd taken a rather long swig from the drink he'd ordered before saying, "How long has it been since you shared your bed?"

            That got the response she'd been waiting for. Snape spit his beverage all over the couple in front of him. His face turned pink as he gazed about wondering if anyone else had heard her rather brash question.

            "Dauphina!" He scolded. She simply batted her long eyelashes at him, feigning a look of wide-eyed innocence and turned back to her program.

            "That long, eh?" She continued, not looking up from the thin playbook.

Snape looked away as the curtain rose. It was going to be a long night.

            Bill waited in the foyer for his "date". Pagan had spent most of the day settling in and unpacking after bidding her elder sister goodbye. The farewell had been heartbreaking; filled with fierce hugs and quiet sobs. He'd learned that in their twenty-four years, the sisters had never been separated. He knew it was hard for them, Pagan cried for the better part of an hour before heading upstairs to settle in.  He had not known what to do or say. He'd simply sat beside her, holding her hand as she cried. She'd called down an hour ago to say she'd be ready soon. 

            The illustrious Bill Weasley had taken Dauphina aside and asked if her sister enjoyed Muggle rock music. When she told him Pagan was hopelessly addicted to it, he carefully planned out an evening to remember. He was nothing if not creative.

            First they would have a lavish meal at one of London most popular Muggle eateries. He'd been to the pub quite a few times and knew it was the most enjoyed pub for London's youth. Then he would take her on a quick tour of the sights. Finally, his favorite band was in concert and he'd managed to get tickets in the 4th row. As he went over his plans, standing in the foyer, he heard the voice of his date from the stairs.

            "Ready?" She asked simply. Bill looked up and gulped. The gothic dress she'd greeted him the first time in and the loose sundress she'd worn that afternoon had not done her justice. 

            Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back, straight as a board. Her supple body wrapped in a tight black tank top and extremely low cut denim jeans that Bill wondered how the hell she'd gotten in to. On her feet were heeled boots of shiny black leather. He stared at her, his mouth involuntarily hanging open.

            "Well, you sure know how to make a girl blush, Mr. Weasley." She told him, running a hand through her long hair.

            "Wow." Bill finally managed to spit out, not taking his eyes from her. She raised a scarred eyebrow. "Bill, I'm up here." She chided, her eyes dancing with laughter.

            He managed to open the front door as she slid on a long leather coat. She thanked him and headed for the driveway. Bill smirked as she asked where the car was. He motioned to the motorcycle parked in front of them and handed her a black helmet. She stared at him in shock, but strapped the helmet to her head before sliding onto the bike behind him.

            "A motorcycle? What would your mother think?" She chided playfully. Bill smiled as he turned the bike on. "I had to get your arms around me somehow." He retorted. She giggled and wrapped her arms about his waist, holding her body close to his. Bill's breath caught in his throat but he kicked up the kickstand and sped away, amazed how a woman he'd only known a few hours could make his heart flutter so much.

            Severus Snape had been trying to regain his composure throughout the entire first half of Macbeth and he finally found a way to get her back. Dauphina causally took his arm as they walked onto the crowded sidewalk for some fresh air. He listened in silence to her flighty repartee, smiling inwardly and not feeling the slightest bit ashamed for what he was about to do.

            Dauphina was completely unaware of Snape's inner thoughts, which was a very good thing considering the lewd ideas that had been running rampant in his mind since he'd seen her rather low cut bodice earlier that day. He took a deep breath and moved closer to his companion, close enough to smell the scent of her jasmine inspired perfume. She stopped talking as he neared, her breath coming in fast gasps.

            Meaningfully, he stared at the ample cleavage spilling from the plunging neckline of her gown and moved a hand to toy with her bodice string; which he now noticed was undone a few extra notches. He looked back up into her brown eyes. "Is that for me, my dear?" his deep whisper speaking volumes.

            Instantly, Dauphina wanted to rage at him. She wanted to tell him he was not lucky enough to catch a woman such as herself. She wanted to bat his hand away and break his fingers. She really wanted to whip out her ebony wand and turn him into a toad or salamander.

            Instead, however, she quietly moved his hand aside, her face turning a shade of crimson never before seen. She was angrier than she could even remember being as she met his eyes again. When she saw the hint of laughter in them, she only became more enraged.

            "Professor Snape, if I wanted to 'entice' you, I'd be much more forthright. But that is beside the fact." She dropped her voice to a dangerous whisper, the softness of her voice meant for only his ears as she moved closer still to the dark man. "The FACT is, I would never want to draw the attention of such a slimy, underhanded and rude whelp such as yourself."

            She turned on her heel, pulling the hem of her skirt up so she could storm back into the theater. Snape followed slowly, chuckling inwardly.

Pagan allowed Bill to wrap an arm around her waist as they made their way through throngs of muggles to where they'd parked his bike. It had certainly been a night to remember. First, that fantastic pub where they eaten and even danced a bit. Then, a tour of the city's many tourist attractions, which Bill regaled her with stories of each monument. And to cap it off, a rock concert performed by one of her favorite bands.

Over the course of the evening, Pagan had allowed Bill closer and closer to her. He'd progressed from his hand on the small of her back to holding hands and finally he had his arms wrapped about her. She moved closer to him, folding his body into her arms as they walked. Bill responded with a kiss atop her head. She sighed happily and Bill smiled.

They rode back to the house, lingering for a few moments on the bike, talking about their night. Bill found he was in a state of total rapture when it came to the red headed witch. He saw in her eyes that she was falling for him as well. 

"When you find her, Bill, you'll know. It may take a few seconds or a few hours, but you'll know." His mother, Molly, had told him once. He knew there was something about Pagan. He knew without a doubt that she was the one for him.

Slowly, he moved closer to her, her voice faltering. She closed her eyes and moved her lips to his. Bill was suddenly glad he was still straddling the bike, for his knees became jelly.

Pagan wrapped her arms around him; he quickly followed suit, pulling her closer to him and running his hands through her long hair. They stayed that way until the clock struck midnight.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to post, yes Gaineewop has been on my case…but I haven't had a computer till now. Anyway, here's part six. Remember. Read. Then Review.

Chapter 6

            Dauphina sat up in her bed, cold sweat pouring down her brow. Another nightmare, another wasted night. She glanced over at the time piece on the oak night stand. Eleven O'clock. With a sigh she slid out from between the sheets and slipped her cream dressing gown on over her nightdress. Snape, she knew, would be there within the half hour to wish her good night and continue whatever row they'd had earlier. It was her own fault. The nightmares of her attack hadn't abated at all in the month since. She suspected that the first night he came in, Severus had heard her restless sleep, but she'd lied and told him she never went to bed that early. So now he'd taken to coming in between eleven and eleven-thirty every night. 

            A small secret smile crossed Dauphina's face as she thought of her former professor. Their teasing, the insults and double entendres they threw about, were becoming legendary among the staff and if Dobby was any indication, the house elves as well. He was certainly her favorite sparring partner. He was one of few people in her life that managed to draw blood from her, and nothing gave her greater pleasure than seeing the usually unflappable potions master stutter and blush, even if she had to be a bit indecent to get that reaction. The game was fun, it was true, but how often he pushed to close to home he couldn't possibly know. 

            The night they had gone out to the theater, she'd been furious with his lewd suggestions as to the cut of her dress and the assets it revealed. Upon further retrospection, however the blush the came over her cheeks now when she thought of his comments and how close he'd been standing had little to do with anger or embarrassment. The plain fact, which she'd owned up to only in private, was that she wanted him. She wanted him in ways she'd never wanted anyone or anything. And what scared her most was that she felt she may even be falling in love with him. 

            Dauphina wondered briefly what Pagan would say and then she wondered how her sister was doing and began staring into the night, trying to discern her sister's thoughts and emotions from so far away, as she waited for her late night visitor.

            Pagan was sitting at the kitchen table staring at her boyfriend across it and thinking about how lucky she was. Bill had proven time and time again to be caring and sensitive, a wonderful companion and gentleman. Though it had only been a month, their relationship had grown considerably from the first few awkward dates to being best friends and constant companions. Which left them at tonight. The other members of the order were working again, except Bill's parents who still lived in their family home, so Bill and Pagan had the house all to themselves. They'd finished dinner and were now staring at each other across the table. "Let's play the  question game." Bill finally suggested. 

            "What's that?" Pagan asked suspiciously. She'd learned, any time a Weasley, even if it was Bill, suggested something, it was best to know everything there was to know about it before agreeing. 

            "It's a game an old friend of mine made up when we were boys. First I ask a question and you have to answer it, then I answer it too, then you ask a question and we both answer it…it's a quick way of learning about people."

            Pagan nodded and motioned her hand to him, indicating that he should begin the game. "Alright…family first…is Dauphina you're only sibling?"

            Pagan nodded.             

            Bill grinned cheekily. "Well you know how many siblings I have." 

            "Cheater." She mumbled. "Alright…what's your full name?"

            "You mean you haven't heard my mum yell it?" He feigned shock but it dissolved into an easy grin and he kicked his feet up onto the table, dragon hide boots and all. "William Arthur Weasley and yours?"

            "Pagan Alexis Lestrange."

            "Where did you get that scar? The one on your left eyebrow."

            Pagan smiled. "Dauphina. When we were eight years old, Fina and I got matching dolls for our birthday. It was one of my father's attempts to turn me into a lady. About a week later Fina was carrying hers around like it was he most precious child and I was using mine as bait to catch a pixie. My poor dear sister was most naturally scandalized by my use of the doll and tried to take her away. Well, whether or not I wanted the doll in the first place, my toys were mine and I wasn't going to give it to her. We got in a terrible row and in the end ended up with matching scars, although hers, like every thing else about Dauphina, is more delicate and harder to see."

            Bill snorted. "Who got the dolls?"

            "Neither one of us. The damn pixies snuck off with both of them while we were fighting." This time Bill let out a loud laugh and had to take a few minutes to recompose himself. "Alright then…the flip side of that question for you…since you don't have a scar on your eyebrow. Got any scars anywhere that I should know about? And you have to tell me where they are." 

            She watched pleased as he turned a bit red, understanding her meaning immediately. "I have many scars from playing as a kid Peg." He finally managed to tell her. 

            "Hmmm. I bet." She drawled. "Alright. What's your favorite color?"

            The 'love me I'm adorable' grin he preferred to use around her was back. "Well I must say I'm developing an unhealthy obsession with auburn."

            "Doesn't count."

            "Sure it does."

            "Bill…" her tone was threatening, but too light to be serious.

            "Alright, alright. Black. And I already know yours is blue." He leaned across the table and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "But I wasn't lying about the auburn." He whispered against her mouth, before kissing her again, this time far more passionately. 

            Despite the headache she'd gained from stretching her connection with her sister and the necklace's amplifying powers to the maximum, there was a smile on Dauphina's lips when slipped back into her body. She was glad to see Pagan so happy. "So glad to see you had a good day." Came the silky drawl from her doorway. 

            She spun around quickly and noticed for the first time, the man leaning in her doorway, staring at her unwaveringly. "I was checking on Pagan." She tapped the necklace that now hung outside her dressing gown before moving over to the table by the fire place a pouring two small flutes of the dark red liquid out of a crystal decanter. She handed one of the two glasses of port to Severus and sipped the other delicately. "And yes I was careful." She assured him after noticing his frown. 

            "Excellent Port." He complimented her. 

            She grinned and the mischievous sparkle reappeared in her eyes. "From my father's private stores. Pilfered before we left home." Snape's only response was to roll his eyes. 

            After a moments silence Dauphina started the conversation again. "How was your day?"  
            "Miserable as it was when I was in here at lunch time."

            "Maybe if you weren't so rotten to your students…" She muttered darkly, irked by the cold tone he'd used.

            "We are not having another argument about my teaching methods Ms. Lestrange." He snapped.

            Dauphina bristled and walked to stand in front of the fireplace. "_We are not?" She hissed, her dark eyes flashing dangerously. "I will do as I please Severus Snape. You are not my father, nor my husband and you have _no right_ to order me around! We will speak of whatever__ I wish to speak of, and if you don't like it you can__ leave!"_

            He watched her impassively and when she was done he blinked slowly. "What a charming dressing gown my dear. One can practically see right through it."

            A dark blush spread across her cheeks as she looked down to see that he was right. The light from the fire cast just enough of a shadow in the silk gown as to show off a silhouette of her figure. She moved out of the light as discreetly as she could. "No doubt a gift from an admirer who hoped one day to see just that affect…or perhaps it was left over from your days as a harlot?" He continued without watching her movement, sipping his port as though the sight did nothing for him…a rather uncomfortable lie. 

            "I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else." She responded coolly. Then a smug and naughty smirk settled on her full lips. "Why my dear Severus, do have a dark haired harlot? Have you taken to keeping whores in an effort to sate your unquenchable thirst for me?"

            This time he stood swiftly and crossed over to her, standing so close he could feel her tiny breaths on his neck as she looked up at him. "That's exactly it." He spoke darkly, with an intensity that made her breathing stop. "I close my eyes when  I lay with them and make believe its you withering beneath my hands." She made a squeaking sound, something akin to 'eep' and with a snort he stepped away. 

            She turned immediately, putting her back to him. Mostly to avoid him seeing the swirling desire in her eyes or the shaking of her hands. "What a horrid thing to say! You really are the rudest, most uncouth…You're a charlatan of the worst variety."

            For a moment there was no sound in the room and Dauphina was beginning to think she was alone. Then she felt his breath on the side of her face, and his lips brushed her ear as he whispered to her. "Don't mess with fire my lady fair, unless you are well and truly prepared to be burned." There was a swish of his cloak and the sound of her door and he was gone. 

            Snape left the room quickly, and kept his hands as fists at his side hoping to still the shaking of his hands. Her face loomed in his mind, her eyes wide and blacker than usual, her lips parted slightly in shock, begging to be kissed. With a groan he shook his head, trying to dislodge the vision that was sending waves of desire straight to his groin. She needled him and picked, and had gotten right under his skin. She couldn't possibly know how close she'd gotten with her smart ass comments. If he didn't know any better than to think that he'd be able to sate his desire with anyone else, he may have indeed gone looking for a raven haired lady of the night. Many times in the past month. 

            But he knew it was more than just lust now. He wanted all of her. He'd begun to desire her laugh and her confidence as much as her body, he worried for her and cared about her; but he wasn't about to tell her that. Severus was so deep in thought he didn't notice the other person in the hall until her ran into him. 

            "Good evening Severus." The Headmaster greeted him pleasantly. 

            "Headmaster. I apologize. I was thinking and I should have been paying more attention." Snape told the older wizard stiffly. 

            "That's quite alright. I understand. It's the black hair." Dumbledore informed him knowingly. 

            Snape looked at him as though he'd finally lost it. "I beg your pardon sir?"

            "Oh, nothing dear boy. I was just saying that I understand. Have a good night." And with a bit of a wave and a grin, Albus took off towards his own rooms.

            Outside the castle the grounds were dark and everything was still, except the two figures in black cloaks that crept beyond the wall and deep into the forest. As they crept the taller of the two boys seemed to tense, his eyes darting this way and that. Draco hated the forest and he wished there was another place he and his companion could meet their master, but there wasn't, and so great was his love and fear for the wizard that he braved the dense foliage and unseen creatures to convene with him. 

            The wizard in question was standing in the middle of a clearing, a figure in a black robe with glowing red snake eyes. Draco and his companion, Theodore Nott, bowed low and waited. 

            "You still don't have the charm?" The snake-like voice hissed.

            "Master, we had it in our grasp, but the charm would not come off."

            The red eyes turned from them and the anger died to be replaced by a sort of intellectual curiosity. "A protective spell? The charms perhaps can only be removed by the wearer?"

            "That is what we surmised, my lord." Draco spoke up boldly. "But we were interrupted before we could persuade her to give up the necklace. And the next day they were gone."

            Voldemort was silent through the explanation. But when Draco finished shook his head, glowering darkly. "You've been fooled. One of the girls, Dauphina Lestrange is still in Hogworts. I felt her rather unique brand of magic coming from the castle earlier in the night."

            "As long as she remains within the castle, we will find her My Lord." Nott growled. "And she will be punished for her disobedience, I swear it." 

            The Dark Lord nodded and dismissed them with another warning of the consequences, should they fail. 


End file.
